


Restraint

by RedfieldandNivans



Series: Dog Tags [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: A Nivanfield one-shot, Chair Bondage, M/M, blowjob, cock teasing, handjob, sexy time at the Nivanfield residence, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers is in the mood to test Chris' resolve, so he ties him to a kitchen chair and does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Chris was bound by the wrists; tied half-naked to a kitchen chair with his own belt, with knees spread wide for the man between them to access his twitching need should he desire to help him out with his mouth. Chris’ breath took on an erratic panting rhythm as his cock bobbed in anticipation each time Piers’ lips came close enough to heat it up.

“ _Piers…god…”_

 _“_ Mmm, I’ve been promoted to _god_ now,” the ace snickered from his place on the floor. He kneaded the sac between the older man’s legs gently. It was easy to see just how close Chris was to the edge already. Yet Piers still refused to touch the cock vying for his attention with anything but his breath.

Chris was exactly where the marksman wanted him to be: in a dazed state of lusty submission. The Captain was on the verge of begging and Piers had never been so hard for him. Still fully dressed, the sniper smirked at the tone his name took on as it fell from Chris’ orgasm hungry lips once more.

 _“Just...let me…cum already...”_ Chris growled stubbornly through clenched teeth. His rock hard erection was mere centimeters from that pleasure-inducing mouth and still Piers refused to give him what he wanted.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Piers purred, cruelly kissing the inside of a quivering thigh and ignoring the rod that jutted stiffly, pleading for attention. "I'm sure you'd like nothing more than to shove that dick somewhere warm and wet..."

 _"Nngh...yes I would..."_ Chris could practically feel Piers' going down on him. It made him fidget in the chair.

"Ask for permission to cum."

 _"Fuck you..."_ Chris laughed. But he could feel his resolve slipping away. Just as the sniper wanted. Fifteen minutes tied to a chair with Piers dirty talking him was almost enough to break him. Almost.

Smirking, Piers took hold of his lover’s erection by the base and tested its firmness with a few smacks against the palm of his other hand.

Chris winced.

"Ask for permission and I'll give you what you need..."

 _"Piers...just do something! Goddamnit..."_ It was useless to try, but Chris tested the surprising strength of his own belt holding his wrists tight to the wooden chair. He had half a mind to break the damned chair just so he could bend the younger man over the counter, tear down his pants and teach him a lesson.

"Not until you ask for permission." Piers kissed the tip of his cock with feather light lips and pulled away again. He licked away the precum he'd collected with a pleased look on his face. He was enjoying this little game.

 _"Please..."_ Chris gave in, sweat collecting at his temple now. His cock twitched in that hand. Fuck, he needed to sink into something right now or he was going to implode. " _Let me cum into that arrogant mouth of yours._ "

It was as close to begging as Piers was going to get.

Piers chuckled at that before leaning down to lick a slow trail up the thick veiny length at his mercy. The move drew a desperate curse from his captive.

By the time the younger man’s tongue finished its torturously languid journey up to the base of his swollen head and flicked at it, Chris was already leaking cum in a solid stream. The leather belt was doing a remarkably good job of holding him tight to the chair and Chris strained against it as he surrendered to orgasm with a drawn out moan he’d been holding in for the better part of fifteen minutes.

 _“Fuuuuck….”_ he groaned, spilling his load down his ace’s knuckles in steady spurts as Piers pumped him slowly.

The sight of him coming undone must have amused Piers because a pleased smirk crossed his lips as he milked an impressive amount of his Captain’s seed from him and watched it drip to the floor at their feet.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he mused, noticing the consistency of it.

Chris dropped his head back, a breathless chuckle escaping him as his partner flicked lovingly at his slit with a thirsty tongue, disrupting the flow of semen as the last of it trickled out of him. He tugged at the belt with numb wrists.

“You going to let me go now…?” he panted.

_"I like you this way."_

Piers took all of him into his mouth.

Chris moaned at the ceiling. Those cock-hungry lips swallowed him deep, keeping his spent member hard well passed the shudders of orgasm.

There was no way Piers learned how to do this in sniper school...

When the younger man was done cleaning him off he wiped his cum-soaked hand with the shirt Chris was still wearing. He gave his partner a playful but rough smack on the cheek.

“I’ll let you go when I’m good and ready to,” Piers informed him, standing to unbutton his own pants and pull out an impressive hard on of his own.

Chris grinned lethargically up at him. He hadn't fully recovered yet, and he knew Piers wasn't about to go easy on him.

“Because when you’re in this chair...” Piers gripped his lover's short auburn hair roughly with one hand and positioned the tip of his cock level with his hot lips.

_“I’m the Captain.”_


End file.
